pain and anger
by angelcheeks
Summary: guess what. it's finnaly done. find out what happens to dom's sister and review
1. what's going on

Jess looked up from his seat by the beach. They finally went back to the states. Letty, Dom, Mia, Vince, and Leon they all went back. Dom scored a house on the beach not far from where there garage was. As far as anyone knew, brain got them off all charges. Jess started to get up. He grabbed his crutches just as Leon was coming out on the deck.  
  
"Hey man, what do you need, I'll get it for you." Leon went to help Jessie who still couldn't support his weight by himself yet.  
  
"Nah I'm just going in to the computer. I want to try and get some work done." Leon helped jess into the house. Just as he was doing that jess fell. The pain from the fall made him grab his stomach.  
  
"Yo jess, you ok man?" Jess nodded his head. Leon went and got jess' pain killers and a glass of water. By the time he got back jess was at the computer.  
  
"You should really keep off your feet man. At least till the pain goes away."  
  
"If I wait that long the pain will never go away."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Claudia got up from her chair. She finally hacked her way into a life again. Her name was still Claudia but now she was going by Claudia O'Malley. An 18 year old from Canada. What was she doing in Cali again? There was nothing left for her here anymore. But for some reason she felt the waves pulling her back to the ocean. She looked over at her surf board. Mind as well go out before she had to get ready for the races. Get rid of the tension before she had to face Tran again. Tonight she wasn't going to lose.  
  
  
  
Dom sat in his office. He knew there was a race tonight but he had to fight the itch to go. He would re enter another week.  
  
"Dom, are you doing to help get this nos system in or just sit there." Letty was hanging off the door frame. She had a short black tank top on. From how she was standing he could see the scar on her stomach. If it weren't for him she never would have gotten in that accident. If he would have went and looked for jess right away, everyone would be ok.  
  
"Yeah I'll be right there." When Letty walked away Vince came in.  
  
"Hey man we racing tonight or are we sitting around again?" Dom stared at his friend. Vince had a scar wrapping around his arm. If it was possible, it made him look even tougher.  
  
"Vince you deal with the cars, and I'll deal with weather we race or not." Dom stood up and walked with Vince into the garage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia looked at the city line from their perch on the cliff out side of town.  
  
"So your brother know your seeing me yet or he still thinks I'm not in Cali?" Brian tightened his squeeze on mia.  
  
"They don't know you're here. I don't think Dom would take too lightly to it." Brian started to get up.  
  
"How is everyone?"  
  
"Jess still can't walk but other than that Vince is good. Letty is…….. Well Letty is Letty. We gotta go hun"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll see you for lunch tomorrow." Brian got in his truck and left. Mia stayed there for another five minutes and then left in her car.  
  
  
  
AN there we go, that's the first chapter. Oh yeah, I don't own the movie or characters, well I own Claudia but that's it. Please r and r. bye 


	2. angel on the waves

An no one is reviewing so that makes me think that no one is reading this. So after this chapter, if I get no reviews I'm going to get rid of the story. Oh yeah. I don't own the characters in fast and the furious. Also I felt like changing Claudia's name so it's willow. You'll get a hang of it after a bit.  
  
JESSE"S POV  
  
I looked up from my seat on the deck. There was a yellow flag out so not that many people were on the beach, even fewer surfers were out. But one caught my eye. She moved over the waves like they were clouds and she was an angels jumping from one to the other. She made it to shore and took off her leash. She rung out her hair and I could make out tattoos on her back but couldn't make out what they were.  
  
"Hey dog, what you looking at?" Leon asked as he lifted my legs and sat in the chair they were just in. he then put my legs back down on his lap.  
  
"Her" I pointed towards the blond angel. Leon looked that way.  
  
"Jess your 20, and she's probably no more that 15. Even Dom waited till let was 16 till they hooked up."  
  
"I'm just looking man. But I bet she's older that that. Say 20 dollars." I got up grabbed my crutches and started for the beach showers that were set up just off the board walk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I know this is short but I had to give you something. It's been to long since I worked on it. Every chapter is going to get in a diff persons pov. And I've got a bunch ready to go but I have to type them up. Hope to finish soon. 


	3. to the race

Willow's pov  
  
"I was just wondering if you had the time." I looked up and saw the person standing in front of me. I then looked at my watch. 6:02 shit, I got to go.  
  
"Ah shit, I'm going to be late. Oh, it's 6 ish…. But I get the feeling you know because for the past hour I've watched you watching me." But I don't mind at all. I could see him blush but it wasn't a stupid kind of blush. It kind of made him look hot. Actually strike that, hotter. "It's ok I'm kind of use to it. My name is Claudia." God that name sounded wrong. I should have chosen a better name.  
  
"Sorry about that. My name is Jesse, Jesse Sullivan. I'd shake your hand but I might topple over." I laughed. God how long has it been since I had laughed.  
  
"Well, I got to get going." I picked up my board and ran toward my hotel room. Those blue eyes will no doubt be in my dreams tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
Jesse's pov  
  
  
  
Everyone was on the deck when I got back.  
  
"Her name is Claudia, I couldn't get her age." Dom looked at me and gave me a smile.  
  
"How does everyone feel about racing tonight?" we all looked at Dom like it was Christmas and he was holding the biggest gift for us all. "Well if you don't get going we won't be ready in time." Letty Garcia and Dom went to their room. Even though Letty did have her own she spent most of her time in Dom's. Vince Barcello and Leon went to their respective rooms in the basement. It took me 10 minutes just to haul my ass up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I guess I should sort out the characters. First the bio on willow.  
  
  
  
Name: willow feore Maria toretto  
  
Age: 17  
  
Piercing: tongue, belly, and both ears. (When she was younger her dad made her get them so all the guys at the track would stop mistaking her for a boy.)  
  
Tattoos: blue rose between her shoulders, a cross on her tail bone, an angel on her side back lower, a willow tree on her mid back, a cartoon angel and devil boxing on her shoulder. And a custom design around her belly button.  
  
Scars: a scar across her left wrist and more down her inner leg.  
  
Names she has used. Claudia O'Malley and willow Ariala mcsween.  
  
Car: audit t roadster  
  
  
  
Jesse Sullivan- 20  
  
Leon regliaty-24  
  
Dom toretto-26  
  
Letty Garcia-21  
  
Vince barcello-24  
  
Mia toretto- 21  
  
Brian o'conner-21  
  
  
  
I'll prob add some more latter. 


	4. god must love me

Ok I forgot to do this in the other chapters but I don't own tfatf I only own willow.  
  
So here is another chapter. Now I have all of 5 reviews. This is all good.  
  
  
  
Willow's pov  
  
I pulled my car into a spot that was open. It was the same as always. The race won't start till Tran gets here. I looked at my clothes and then at the other girls. They all looked like skanks. I looked at myself again. My favorite baggy pants, my skateboarding shoes, and a sheer top that was black with a black strapless bra under. When I got out of my car I remembered I had to take my ridlen or I would never settle down after the race. While I was at it I hit the button to put my roof up.  
  
  
  
Jess's pov  
  
I crutched away from the crowed that was gathered around Dom. I saw a girl hanging out of a car. Nice car, nice ass. When the roof was finally up the girl stood back up. It's Claudia.  
  
"Well, well, well did you crutch all the way here or did you get a ride?" Claudia gave me a sly smile.  
  
"You race?" stupid question Sullivan.  
  
"Nah, I'm here, hanging off of some random guy's arm and dressing like a ho….. Sorry I just get this huge bitch alter ego that takes over during these things." I tried to strategically move myself closer. "How are you doing Jesse Sullivan, I'd ask you if you race but then that's a ritorical question." I laughed, trying to be cool about it but I failed miserably, I then looked at the car. It's an audit t roadster. I have a soft side for the Europeans. German in particular.  
  
"When I fully get back on my feet, I'll race again." Something else got her attention and I looked the same way.  
  
"I have to get my money in, I'll see you later Jesse Sullivan." Nice body, nice clothing, and a very nice car. Now all I need is for her to know how to race and I've got myself the perfect fantasy. I saw Leon walk up to me.  
  
"Nice car, who's is it?"  
  
"Some racers, what's up?" I lied. Sue me. I'm keeping her for myself. She has to be at least 16. Sweet $20.  
  
"Are you riding with Dom or me to the race?" Leon turned to his car and I followed. 


	5. dom got beat

I don't own these guys. All but willow. You get it. Hope your liking it so far.  
  
  
  
Dom's pov.  
  
I looked at letty. She just threw in 2000 dollars. When I went to look at the crowed, a girl caught my eye. She had medium brownish bound hair and her back was to me. It wasn't her that got my attention but one of the tattoos on her back. It was a blue rose right between her shoulder blades. "Shit of all the places." O turned around to go get mia but when I finally got back to the place, she was gone.  
  
"Dom, you're just seeing stuff. It's been 3 years. It's time to let go, she's not coming back. Now you have a race to win." I walked to my car and got in. when I got to the start line, I looked over. Letty was on my left. Tran rolled down his window.  
  
"Well, who do we have here? I believe it's a ghost." I had to laugh. This is one race I knew I would enjoy winning. Beyond Tran I could make out hectors car and the front of a silver one.  
  
Letty's pov  
  
I looked up after the race started, beating hector already, and I was already close up to a girl in a silver audie tt. Of coarse Dom was in the lead with Tran right behind him. There is no way I'm going to let this girl win againsed me. All of the sudden the girl overtook Tran. I picked up my 2 way," Dom, some girl just got ahead of Tran."  
  
"I saw that." About 2 seconds later I could tell Dom kicked in his NOS. the girl was right behind him and then over took him too. Dom was beat. I made it in after Tran and got out of my car. The girl was taking her money. Dom got out of his car and looked over at her. Is it me or is Dom hotter after losing a race 


	6. chapter 6

I don't own fast and the furious. Wish I did but I don't. I only own willow. I also have to tell you that the story's ending are already written, I just have to type it up.  
  
  
  
Dom's POV  
  
Realization of who she was hit me like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Willow" I yelled. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I watched as she got in her car and try to push out of the crowed. Instinctively I followed her out. She drove like a pro through the streets of la, fast and fearless. That's why everyone use to call her the fearless angel.  
  
  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I watched Dom leave. Letty came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Why he leave. I know girls chance Dom but this is the first time Dom chases girl." I wanted to tell letty that she didn't have to worry. Since the accident, Dom was more in love with her than ever possible. But my head was filled with to many questions, the biggest one being, was that really her. When I got out of my own world everyone was around me.  
  
"Mia, what is going on?" Vince asked me.  
  
"Let's go home, I'll tell you there." 


	7. who is she

Hey guy's well here it is. I think this one will keep you busy for now. I don't own FATF wish I did but I don't. thankx for all the reviews.  
  
  
  
Willow's POV  
  
I made it to my hotel room and half way up the stairs before she caught up to me. He had me trapped againsed a wall. An arm was on each side of me, palms flat on the wall.  
  
"What do I have here? Let me guess. A runaway." He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back down the stairs and into his car. I was so mad I couldn't say anything to him.  
  
  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
Mia pushed open the door and put the lights on. I got everyone a corona and sat on the couch. Mia stopped walking around the house.  
  
" mia you gonna tell us why Dom drove after that girl faster than he's ever drove before?" Leon leaned over and whispered just loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"Dog isn't that the girl from the beach?"  
  
"Shh, let's hear what she has to say. But for the record, yeah." Mia sat in the chair that Dom usually sat in.  
  
"She's willow; at least I think it was her. It's been so long. I can't be sure. When my dad died I had the choice, wait around for Dom, or go up for adoption, I was 16 but will was only 12 and children's aid put her in a care facility. We kept in touch till she was 14 and one day we went, just after Dom got out, and she had a tattoo of a blue rose on her back. Dom flipped and that was the last time we saw her." We all stayed silent. I thought she said her name was Claudia. I heard of willow before but other then one picture that Dom kept in his room, there was nothing to believe she was even real. Reality is, Dom blamed himself for her leaving. When I got up to get another beer Dom pushed the door open and pushed Claudia, I mean willow in. when mia tried to hug her willow pushed her away.  
  
"Don't touch me, once the brick wall here gets out of my way I'm jetting It." man, the girl had a bad attitude. Worse than letty's, no wonder Dom could put up with it. Leon got up from beside me and Dom pushed her down in the seat. Willow seamed to just have noticed everyone in the room.  
  
"Shit, don't tell me you know this guy. Such a pity, and just as we were about to embark on such a meaningful relationship." Dom gave me a killer look. I was so close to walking again, it was too bad because Dom was going to break my legs.  
  
"You know each other, jess you've known my sister was in town and you didn't tell me." I tensed up.  
  
" first, I never met your sister before so how would I know what she looked like now, and second, we just met this afternoon, but for the record, how old are you?" I looked at willow's honey brown eyes.  
  
"17" yes, 20 dollars. I got up and put my hand out to Leon.  
  
"You owe me 20 man."  
  
"Can you guy's leave us alone for a bit." We all got up, me without crutches, trying to impress her, and left. Dom and willow stayed behind.  
  
  
  
Next chapter: no lies  
  
  
  
What's to come?  
  
"2nd door on the right, you got it. And hey, next time you won't win. You just got lucky." She gave me the shy smile she always gave when we were at the tracks. Even angels couldn't smile like that. 


	8. reason for leaving

Reasons for running away  
  
  
  
Willow's POV  
  
  
  
Dom sat facing me." Where did you go for 3 years? No lies because believe it or not, I can still tell when you lie." I jumped from my seat and started yelling, the only way I knew how to deal with stuff.  
  
"Where have I been? Where were you when I was in the hospital? Fuck Dom, I knew you were mad at me but I didn't think you hated me enough to not visit me after I nearly died." Dom looked like he didn't know what to say.  
  
"You ran away, how was I supposed to find you, go to every hospital in the world?" I sat on the couch surprised. Dom's voice was no longer angry, but soft and caring. But I couldn't understand. I never ran away. Not then at least. I was sent to a mental hospital. What the hell was Dom talking about?  
  
"Dom, I never ran away. The night you left I made a big screwed up choice in my life that I'll never forgive myself for, and then they sent me to bush mental. You never came. I didn't run away until a year ago. After that I went to New York. There was a guy who needed a driver for races and I knew how to drive. After a few wins I bought my baby and then after a few more wins I bought my stuff for it. When I tried to get out of the world of racing, it wouldn't let me out. It was easy to run away, I already had a fake name, so I just changed it from willow ariala mcsween to Claudia O'Malley. When I got here I relised that even if I was out of racing, racing wasn't out of me." Dom sat forward.  
  
"I know the feeling. They told us you ran away the night we fought. What did you do that would make them lie like that?"  
  
"Do you know why I got the tattoo in the first place? It was because if you replace one pain with another it slowly starts to feel better. Or I use to think that way. I idolized you and dad, dom. In the matter of weeks I lost both." I stopped there. I was too tired to keep going. Can't the past be left it the past. "Um that's it. I don't know why they told you that. Look I'm real tired. I'll walk the beach back to my hotel."  
  
  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I didn't believe her. She knows more that she lets on. They don't put you in a mental hospital for getting a tattoo. I couldn't let her go. Not tonight. Letty won't mind staying with me tonight. I know I don't. Losing a race left me with some much needed comforting. "Stay here, we have a spare room that you can stay in, and then me and you have to talk in the morning." Things were quiet between us for a bit. "Look, I know your not happy to be back, but if it helps any, I missed you and I'm happy your back. Your always part of this family, weather you like it or not." Willow nodded her head. I decided to give her a hug. It had been so long. I was so close to getting custody of her before she left. So close to getting what was left of the family together, "2nd door on the right. You can have it. You gotta get some sleep." She got up and started for the stairs, "and for the record, next time you won't win, you just got lucky." She gave me the shy smile she always gave when we were at the tracks. Even angels couldn't smile like that  
  
  
  
That's it for this time. I'll see when I can right again. So keep checking. Love yah all c ya on the flip side.  
  
  
  
Next chapter. Cracking that code.  
  
"Hey let me have a crack at it." I watched as she cracked the code. Before I knew it she had got up and we were kissing. I don't know who was leading, or maybe this was just happening. 


	9. cracking

Hey everyone. It's the usual shit. I don't own the stuff don't take my character in ideas.  
  
Willow's POV  
  
I walked up the stairs and looked into the first room on the right, it was a bathroom. When I turned around I was facing a door that was emitting a soft blue glow. The door was open a bit and I tried to look in but the door swung open and jess, without a shirt I might add, stood in front of me. "Hi, I'm kinda supposed to be staying in one of these rooms but I don't know which." If I had my choice it would be this one, she thought inwardly.  
  
Jess's POV  
  
I looked at her. On first glance, you would have never known that she was Dom and mia's sister. They had their fathers coloring, where she was a living miniature of her mother. But the one thing they all had in common was their eyes. Dom's dad had honey brown eyes and it was a trait that he passed on to all of his kids. Dom's were hard from all the shit that he put up with in his life. Losing his dad, jail, nearly losing his whole fucked up family. Mia's were soft with a love for everyone and the knowledge that she had to be a mother figure. Willow's were intense. You couldn't read them. It's like the 12 year old that she was, was trapped inside. But there was something else that I could understand. It was something I've never saw before. Also I found out that her child hood nick name didn't fit. She was no fearless angel. She knew what fear was but she was just good at hiding it. I snapped out of my trance. "Uh, you're probably in letty's room. But I'll give you the whole tour. Just give me a second. This stupid program is not working for me. Somehow I hit an encryption in the original soft wear and I have to break it to create the program that I want." I stumbled into my room. Nearly there on the walking scale. Give it a day or to and I'll be joining the l.a marathon.  
  
"Hey let me have a crack at it." I watched as she cracked the code. Before I knew it she was up out of the chair and intensely close to me. I dipped my head down and we were kissing. Mind blowing truly. I don't know who was leading or was it just happening. I had to gain control. This was Dom's fucking sister. Once we ended up on my bed I couldn't get control. I was so far gone already. Clothing and pillow were making their way off my bed. God must be loving me cause he gave me his angel.  
  
  
  
AN sorry it took so long for this one. I was moving into my new apartment. Review for me please.  
  
Next chapter. "How'd you get the scar?" it's right on her wrist, jess, how'd you think she got it "Just something that screwed over my life. How did you get yours?" 


	10. morning after

I don't own any one it this story but willow. Please do not sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow's POV  
  
  
  
I was standing on the side of the race track. I looked up at my brother, "Dom I'm going to be just like daddy when I grow up."  
  
My father walked up to me, "willow you have to stay with Dominic." My dad picked me up to hug me and then put me down again.  
  
"Can I please, please go?"  
  
"Angel don't leave Dom's side. I'll be back soon." He then walked up to his car. The race started and all the sudden there was an accident. I went running for my dad but Dom's arms were around my waist holding me back. I remember yelling, "Daddy! Let me go Dom, I have to help daddy."  
  
  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
Willow woke up yelling, "Let me go Dom." I was watching her all night. Effects of ADD. It's funny because I barely know her. It's not like I've never done it before. I've had one or two coyote ugly, one night stands. But this was different. It didn't feel like a one night stand.  
  
"Good morning, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like my brother is going to seriously harm one of us." She's so cute when she wakes up.  
  
"So did last night.. I mean.." I defiantly am not good at this morning after stuff. Most girls leave before I get up.  
  
"Jess relax, I don't sleep with anyone I don't plan to date, and believe me, I always get what I want." She got out of bed. When she got out and found her clothes I got the nerve to ask her.  
  
"How did you get the scar?" it's right on her wrist jess, how do you think she got it. "Just something that screwed my life over, how about that scar you got?" I looked down at my stomach.  
  
"Just something that screwed my life over... I got shot. What about the tattoos?" she turned her back to me and pointed at the different ones.  
  
"This one stands for my name, a willow tree, the angel is for my dad, the blue rose is my favorite flower, the angel and devil fighting is an obvious." She then pulled her pants down," the cross is for my faith."  
  
"Nice tail.. Bone." She nearly laughed at me."  
  
She then turned to face me  
  
"This is my old team emblem and then I just got the Indian design around my tummy." It was my turn to laugh, "tummy, do you know how childish that sounds?" she threw my shirt at me and the left my room. 


	11. packing up her stuff

I don't own any of the characters from fast and the furious, so you can't sue me now.  
  
Vince's POV  
  
Willow walked down the stairs and I walked up behind her and put my arm around her. She looked like she was going to hit me.  
  
"Vince, god, next time tell me your there." I laughed at what Will had said. "Welcome home fearless angel." I followed her into the kitchen. Everyone was there and I noticed Will stare at Jesse's bear back. She must have it bad for him. "Morning sunshine, you sick or something, you look a little pale?" Leon pushed some food towards her. Willow grabbed for a sugar packet and downed it. Dom just looked at her.  
  
"Well I never thought of sugar as a breakfast supplement."  
  
"I gotta get to my hotel today so I can pick up my insulin. This sugar should keep me going for a while but I'm gonna need it."  
  
"I was thinking. We got a room here. You can't keep on staying in some hotel. Why don't you move back in?" "Cool" was all she said.  
  
  
  
Willow's POV  
  
Dom, letty, Vince, and Leon all went to work. Jesse had to go to physiotherapy but he kissed me before he left. I hope Dom didn't see it. Mia drove me to the hotel to pick my shit up. "My car is here. I can drive my stuff back." I saw a blonde man walk up and kiss mia. "Willow, this is Brian, Brian this is my sister willow. I told you about her last night." We all said our hellos. Mine not including the kiss and mia explained that if Dom asked, Brian was never here and I didn't even know off him. We all went to my room and packed what little things I owned up. A surf board, a skate board, some pics and some clothing. We put it all in mia's car. 


	12. who's roberto

Pain and anger 12  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Brain waited for us at his car. We went back up to the room for one last check. I was hit in the side of the head with something hard. The last thing I felt was blood rushing down my face, the last thing I saw was the ground coming closer, the last thing I smelled was both willow's and my fear. The rest was black.  
  
I woke up in a car. When I looked over Brian was driving. "Oh thank god. I was worried you wouldn't wake up." It took me a bit to get what he was talking about. I looked in the back seat to see if willow was there. She wasn't. "Where's willow, what happened to her." I could see brain's jaw clench. "She's gone, I couldn't stop him and if I don't get him soon, he'll kill her." I wasn't even going to ask who. I needed another second to think. "We have to tell Dom." I looked at him "I know." I said "Everything" "Yes" I still said with no emotion. "About us. Everything is gonna be alright." Brian looked at me with softness "everything will be fine, maybe a few punches but that's It." we drove the rest of the way in silence  
  
  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I heard a car pull in front of the store. Walking out I saw a familiar figure get out of the car. Brian. "O'Conner, what are you doing here?" just then Mia got out of the car. She had blood on the side of her face. What the hell did that shit to her? "I swear to god if you did that to her." Letty grabbed my arm. "Dom let them talk." I nodded and we all went to sit in the office, jess was already back and sitting in front of the computer. He was walking around again. Couldn't get very far but he could walk from place to place. "Mia, what the hell happened to your head?" "Jess could you give us a bit?" I wanted him here. Everything Brian had to say to me, he had to say to jess. He left and we all sat down. How the hell is this happening? "Dom, I've been following a guy named Roberto Domingato for the past year. At that time one of the girls that worked in his racing front was a girl named willow Ariala McSween. He was trafficking drugs but I don't know if she knew or not. At least not till she tried to leave. It just turns out that willow is your willow. I followed rob to LA, that's when me and Mia started seeing each other, today we were packing will up when I noticed Rob's car. It was already too late, by the time I got to Mia. If we don't find him fast, he'll kill her. No one gets away from his team." Wow way to punch me in the stomach. "Letty, make sure mia's ok. Leon, Vince, and Jesse I want you with me. Where do we start?"  
  
  
  
Brian's POV  
  
First we went to Roberto's home, his car was there. When we got to the door we picked the lock. Jess had insisted on coming. He must really care for her. Just as we got into the house we heard someone yell. "Get the fuck away from me." Dom ran to the stairs. Just as we were about up to the top someone jumped on Jesse. It was Roberto. They were fighting when willow jumped in. all I saw was a flash of medal.  
  
  
  
Willow's POV  
  
I pushed at Roberto first when Jesse grabbed my waist. When Roberto came at me again I felt a burning in my chest. No pain, but things seamed to slow down. Brian had jumped forward and pinned rob to the ground. He had a blood on his shirt. Did he get stabbed? Why did everything sound like I had earmuffs on. "What's happening?"  
  
  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I put her on the ground. "What's happening?" "Don't speak willow, everything's ok." She had already passed out in my arms. When the ambulance came she was still alive. The cops took Roberto away and Dom went in the ambulance with will. After calling everyone, I got in with Vince and Leon and then we were all off to the hospital. I was looking out the window when I remembered the time she was standing at my door. I now knew what the other thing in her eyes was. I knew because I now feel it too.  
  
  
  
A.N ok the end will come next week. I just got to type it up. Sorry bout taking so long but the end is soon to come. 


	13. fearless angel

Pain and anger 13  
  
I don't own anyone but willow and rod.  
  
  
  
This is the end everyone. Finally After months and months of trying to type it it's done.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon's POV  
  
We got to the hospital a few minutes after the ambulance. They had already taken her to an OR. We all must have looked fairly weird. Vince's and my shirt were covered in grease from the garage and Dom's and Jesse's were full of blood. Mia and Letty showed up and we filled them in on what happened. After 2 hours of waiting we were still in the waiting room and Brian showed up. Mia went and hugged him and I could see Dom try to restrain himself. Just them a doctor came out. He was also covered in blood. Willow's blood. "Mr. Toretto, I'm doctor fallen. I was your sister's surgeon. When your sister came in she was stabbed in the chest..." I already knew what he was gonna say.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
".. It wasn't her heart but it was close, despite all medical abilities, we could not save your sister. She passed away at 3:43 pm." The floor seamed to leave my feet. All I wanted to do was run but when I tried I fell to the floor crying. Brian grabbed me before I hit the floor. I couldn't stop crying. I remembered the day when my parents split and she hugged me, trying to make me feel better. Now it felt that nothing made me feel better.  
  
  
  
Dom's POV  
  
Dead, that's what I felt and that's what she is. I walked out of the hospital and found my car in the lot. Letty came up behind me. I hugged her and for the first time since my dad died, I let a single tear slip.  
  
  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
We all sat in front of the crowed that had formed. A small coffin was in front of us. It was so light. She was still a kid. It was Dom's turn to speak. It would have been Mia but she didn't come, couldn't come. She could barely get out of the bed in the morning. "She loved cars, she was always with one, or at the track watching them saying that she would be the best, or working with my dad in the garage. She lived her life like she wanted. Like the cars, always fast, only stopping for the thing she needed and then off again. Even though she's with dad racing cars, she's still our fearless angel."  
  
  
  
Dom's POV  
  
When everything was done we walked to our cars. On the way there I saw Brian and I punched him. I then gave him my hand to help him up. "I deserved that." "I know you did. Were not even but it's a good start."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I finally got out of bed. I went down to the garage and sitting there was will's car. Why is it here? I opened the door and got in. on the dash board was a piece of paper, so I grabbed it and opened it. "Angels are forever." My sister was still very much here. In this garage, in this car. For the first time in days, I felt good  
  
  
  
ok everyone this is the end. I hoped you liked it and I'd really love some feed back 


End file.
